Malachai Boardman
Malachai Boardman was Isaac's teen enforcer and the secondary antagonist in the Stephen King short story, the orignal and the remake of Children of the Corn. Children of the Corn (1984) Malachai Boardman was a teenager living in Gatlin, who was Isaac Chroner's 2nd in command. Malachai is one of the children of kill many of the adults in the town to turn it into the sacred religious holy ground, where any outsider who dares to enter would be killed, or anyone that would try to escape would also be killed. A year after the the mass murder, Malachai tracks down and kills a boy named Joseph who tried to escape. After doing so, Malachai spots a young couple traveling to Seattle through Nebraska after they hit Joseph with their car. Malachai then goes back to Gatlin and informs Isaac of the two, being named Burt and Vicky. Malachai later goes and kills a mechanic, this frustrates Isaac, saying not only he killed Joseph without an offering, but also for slaying the mechanic, since the mechanic still had fuel that could've been of use for the cult. This leads Malachai to question Isaac's leadership among the cult. After chasing Burt but failing to catch him, Malachai gives the idea to Isaac that he should use Vicky as bait to lure Burt to them. However, Isaac refuses and scolds Malachai for going against what Isaac was commanding him. This leads Malachai to become angry, accusing Isaac of using his power to take control rather than lead. Despite Isaac's commands to apprehend Malachai, the rest of the cult obliges with Malachai and replaces Vicky and puts Isaac in the place of her despite Isaac's commands and his warnings that if they don't obey, He will kill them all. Later that night, everyone is rounded up ready for the sacrifice to be made. Despite Isaac's cries to be spared, he is still presumabley killed. Burt shows up fights and defeats Malachai, but Burt spares him by taunting him, saying how the religion is fake. Malachai orders the children to capture Burt, however, after hearing demonic voice, Malachai see's a grey'd and somewhat bloodied Isaac. Isaac kills Malachai by snapping his neck. Children of the Corn (2009) In the small town of Gatlin, Malachai is the 18 year old 2nd in command to Isaac. In the movie, Malachai kills a boy named Joseph who stumbled out into the road to be hit by a car. Upon noticing this, Malachai and Isaac go back to Gatlin and get prepared to kill the outlanders about to enter the town, who are named Burt and Vicky. Once they notice Vicky is by herself they chose this as perfect time to attack, and gather the children to kill Vicky. Although she kills one of the kids, Malachai eventually kills her by stabbing her. Malachai and the children confront Burt, and tell him to stand down. Burt refuses and kills two of the kids then runs to the cornfield. In an alley, Isaac informs and scolds Malachai that he angered "Him" and began to question his loyalty, forcing him to make him pray. Later, Burt is killed my He Who Walks Behind the Rows, revealed to be the god who resides in Gatlin. Due to their inability to kill burt before He himself had to, the sacrificing age was lowered from 19 to 18, thus Malachai and a few other kids must be sacrificed. Malachai's pregnant girlfriend, Ruth watches helplessly as Malachai and the rest of the selected few walk into the cornfields to meet their inevitable demise. Personality In the original story and remake, Malachai is quite obedient and listens to Isaac's commands to serve in the cult. Unlike his 1984 adaption at the end, Malachai listens to Isaac and serves by him, and sometimes even feels threatened by Isaac whenever he would scold him. In the 1984 adaption, Malachai is a bit more questioning of Isaac's leadership despite still being loyal of the cult. Although he obeyed Isaac at first, he eventually betrays him, showing his rebellious nature. Malachai is also a bit more tempered in this adaption, being angry and seemingly a bit more ruthless with his kills. Trivia *He bears a resemblance to Scut Farkus from A Christmas Story, due to his read hair, eyes, and some of his facial expressions. Category:Murderer Category:Teenagers Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:In Love Category:Horror Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Fanatics Category:Enforcer Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper